


The Blue Boy's Chance

by StarryNightson



Series: Crankiplier One-shots [2]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Markiplier-fandom, crankgameplays-fandom, team purple - Fandom, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNightson/pseuds/StarryNightson
Summary: He knew he had no chance for it was pretty obvious.





	The Blue Boy's Chance

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic, pls go easy on me TT-TT  
> also i wrote this at 12 am so there would be a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar error

The blue boy knew that from the moment he laid eyes on Mark, his best friend, he had absolutely no chance at all. When he saw him, he couldn’t help himself getting all these butterflies in his stomach. What’s happening? He wasn't supposed to feel something to a person he met just a few moments ago.

He knew he had no chance for it was pretty obvious. Mark was older, smarter, kind, and mature. Sure the redhead could get immature at times, which makes Ethan think he has a bit of chance, but it felt like Mark only saw him as a best friend, also hurts him thinking about it.

 

Ethan finally finished editing the videos for him. It was nearly 2 am. He smiled at himself thinking about the stupid things they’ve done, the stupid challenge videos. He remembered the ways he looked at Mark. He looked at him like he was magic, his world, and his universe. He wondered if Mark noticed. He probably didn’t.

His memories went back the first time he did a backflip in front of Mark. And the time when he ran in front of the crowd and hugged Jack, did a backflip, then being teased by Mark being ‘the backflip kid’, because Ethan did it before. He smiled. He also remembered when he got a call from Mark, asking if he wanted to go and help him make videos. He had to move to LA after that.

 

Ethan tried to sleep from all these memories. Sadly he couldn’t. He went outside and looked for a seat near the pool. He sat on the ground. There was a cold wind that kissed his cheek, making him shiver. He wanted to give himself peace, to let his mind forget about his feelings for a bit. He sighed. His mind was too loud at the moment.

He looked up the skies. The moon was shining before him, and the star twinkled as well. The heavens above him looked beautiful. He closed his eyes and lowers his head.

“Too bad I can’t enjoy it with him,”Ethan said to himself, shaking his head and looked back up at the scenery, his heart clutched.

“With who?”

Ethan jolted at his seat as he heard the familiar voice behind him. The voice was unexpected for this time outside. He turned around to see Mark, looking up the heavens above them. His eyes twinkled looking at the stars. Ah yes, Mark enjoyed the stars as well. He’d never stop talking about space, stars, galaxies when the topic comes in.

 _With you…but you’ll never know that._ Ethan thought.

“Nothing…nobody,” Ethan said turning back, feeling his heart starting to beat fast. He whispered to himself, trying to calm his heart, so it wouldn’t be suspicious. “Nobody, Mark.” Ethan knew he was a bad liar. He hoped he didn’t notice.

“You just finished editing. Shouldn’t you be asleep?  You’re probably exhausted.” Mark said as he sat next to him. Ethan muttered a curse under his breath, his heart was going crazy, curse you Mark for being so nice. He looked up the sky again. Mark mimicked his actions and looked up as well.

“Too many thoughts,” He forced a smile, trying his best not to look at Mark. But he felt Mark glancing at him and smiled and looked back up.

“What kind of thoughts?”

This time, Ethan glanced at Mark, seeing Mark looking back at him too, with an innocent smile plastered on his face. Ethan didn’t know what to say, should he tell the truth or give him a lie? But he knew lying would get him nowhere.

“Nothing, really, it’s just—it’s just about how much I like this person… but I know I have absolutely no chance.” His last words trailed off as he replied. He looked down. His eyes started to get watery. Ethan hoped Mark didn’t saw it. He faced up in front of him instead of the skies and started describing the person.

“He’s amazing, kind, smart,” Ethan sighed. Mark stopped looking at the stars and turned his head side and looked at Ethan.

“He probably didn’t notice my feelings, he only thought of me at his friend.” Ethan forced a smiled while a tear ran down his cheek. Mark faced his front too and let out a ‘hmmp’.

“Sounds like someone I know,” Mark chuckled. Ethan wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He thought Mark was probably thinking about another person.

“Why are you up?” The blue boy asked, wishing to not have the full attention.

“Same thing,” Mark replied, “and one question repeating over and over.”

“What question?” Ethan looked at Mark’s direction, filled with curiosity.

It was silent for a moment. _Did I ask the wrong question? Oh god, did I do something wrong again?_

“This would probably sound too bold but—it’s me, isn’t it? I’m the person you like?” Mark finally looked back at Ethan’s direction, brown ones meeting the baby blues. This question hit Ethan suddenly. He knew he could have denied it or joked about it but the longer he keeps it to himself, the more pain he felt. He suddenly looked away as more tears stream down his face. He covered his face and choked a sob.

“Hey, Ethan, it’s alright.” Ethan felt something warm pressed against him. Mark was hugging him.

“I’m sorry,” the blue-haired cried out silently. “I’m sorry.”

A stream of tears was still running down his face. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself, but sobs still went past his fingers.

Mark hugged him more tightly and kissed his hair. He hummed a random song to calm Ethan down, petting his hair.

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Mark whispered. “You always had a chance.”

Ethan remained silent and finally hugged the red-haired back. Mark didn’t care if he stained his clothes with his tears, he’d always be there for Ethan.

Mark pulled back, looking at the blue boy. He gave him a soft smile and wiped his tears. His hand carefully caressed Ethan’s cheek. “We’ll work things out, alright?” The redhead said as he planted a kiss on his forehead.

The blue eyes looked up to the brown ones. The pain in his heart stopped. Ethan found himself smiling again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed :33
> 
> -Starry Night


End file.
